


Remembrance

by badwrongprincess



Series: King Harrow Week [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, King Harrow Week, KingHarrowWeek, mentions of parental death, prompt: mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwrongprincess/pseuds/badwrongprincess
Summary: Harrow thinks about his parents.For King Harrow Week. Prompt: Mourning





	Remembrance

Harrow took a deep breath as he sat alone in his chambers. It was the Day of Remembrance and Harrow took this time to reminisce about his parents. It had been many years since their passing and Harrow was still struck by the pang of sadness that hit him in the chest.

 

Harrow thought back through his many memories of his family, from the walks through the courtyard they'd take, to sparring with his father, and learning with his mother. He took a deep breath and coughed when he noted the shakiness of his breath.

 

He supposed one never really got over the death of a parent, no matter how long ago or peaceful that death may have been.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly not too happy about this one but here it is! 2019 the year I finish things!


End file.
